


The First

by Zerotiel



Category: No Fandom, 終わりのセラフ | Owari no Seraph | Seraph of the End
Genre: Immortality, Inspired by..., Love Confessions, M/M, Shounen-ai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 07:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6461662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerotiel/pseuds/Zerotiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hope.  Hope is the only thing these boys yearn for.  But alas it is the opposite of what they get.  This short story will glimpse into the lives of two orphan boys who fall into a plan that they were not destined to be in.  In return for falling into this plan the boys end up being released by the clutches of mortality and  fall deeper into darkness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm new to this writing thing and thought I would give it a go, I have many ideas but this is a short part of an idea I had while I was on holiday so excuse any poorly worded sentences or not thought out line, I just want to see if anyone likes my style of writing. If so then that's great I will write more maybe more of the same story or maybe fan-fictions, I just love to write but never really let anyone see my work... and this is not my best but it is a start. So, please enjoy this short part of an idea for a story.

With what felt like the combined outraged glare of a hundred pairs of eyeing boring into my soul, I slowly stood up and edged carefully towards the exit. As I burst through the doors, I felt the need to scream out to the world again, as I ran fruitlessly trying to find a way out of this wretched prison the image of what just happened played over and over into my mind till it seemed liked it had been carefully imprinted into my brain. I had witnessed first-hand the pain of humanity which had been taken away from me, but to watch my orphan companion – who I had protected with this immortal body – to have his life slowly drained out of him made me sick.  
I never wanted a life of immortality, whereas most humans strive for it, I yearned for a peaceful death, one where I knew my companion was safe; one where I could rest with my family; one where there were no satanic monsters. 

But as I wished for death, these monsters wished for life; a life filled terror of draining life out of humanity using them for their own selfish gain. I knew that my companion and I were somehow involved in their master plan of destruction – we wanted no part in it. We were fifteen year old orphan boys who wanted freedom and joy, we both had painful pasts that neither of us wanted to go back to, pasts filled with unpleasant occurrences that we were too naïve to understand what was happening to us. But since the epidemic that these monsters had caused upon our world, we couldn’t escape into our freedom.

I was tied to these creatures now, by some form of invisible contract that kept me from leaving this underground prison. As I felt cold hands wrap around my body I knew that the ritual, that took away humanity was over, my friend that once was human was a monster just like the rest of us. We had fallen right into their hands and now we are puppets on strings waiting to be ordered about. These behemoths now possess two catalysts in the final destruction of mankind. How were we going to survive this tyrannical scheme? We needed a plan of attack, but at this precise moment all I could think of was his arms wrapped around my body, as the thought of how close we were caused my stomach to flutter. I was reminded of the night before my capture, of how he blurted out his feelings towards me. The memory of his cheeks flaming red as I realised what he was confessing to me, and the brightest smile he had when I reciprocated the same feelings I had for him.

As I felt his head move towards my ear, he whispered something ever so softly into my ear, however it was interrupted by a loud explosion. I was shoved out the exit to this cave by my companion, he shouted at me to run; a look of pure confusion must have crossed my face as the other boy explained further, “We will not become puppets waiting for our master to instruct us, we will be free. Next time we meet it will be in our safe haven.” As I ran away from my friend, a pearl tear drop ran down my face, I knew exactly where our haven was. Heaven. If even a place like that existed for monsters like us. But it gave me hope; it was a place where there were no schemes, a place where no one would harm us, a place that we would be free. But as I turned around to respond, I saw a sight that repulsed me, I glimpsed the headless body of my once companion. Collapsing to the ground in a fit of terror, I heard the unsheathing of a sword, the metallic ring as it exited case; I opened my eyes to see one of these fiends standing above me. As the sword swiftly entered my body and a squelching noise of blood pouring out of my body, the monster looked down on me and spoke, “It wasn’t the soul that we were after, boy. Tough luck puppet but it looks like you are a part of our plan after all.” As I tried to reply spurts of blood erupted from my mouth, I grabbed hold of the sword and pulled it further into my body hoping that my death would come sooner. I lay there as blood poured out of my body, but death was not going to be my saviour this time, for all eternity I was deemed to lay here. There was no chance of freedom and joy that I once wish for, all I could wish for was someone to finish me off, but there was no one who would give me that pleasure. No one.


End file.
